1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a silicone resin composition, a method for producing the composition, and a photosemiconductor device obtained by using the composition.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As resins for encapsulating photosemiconductor elements, silicone resins having excellent heat resistance have been used (for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2005-229048 and 2006-324596).
On the other hand, in order to improve the light-extracting efficiency, it has been desired to increase a refractive index of a resin. As a means of increasing the refractive index of the resin, dispersion of fine metal oxide particles having high refractive indices has been considered.
However, there are some disadvantages that it is difficult to disperse the fine metal oxide particles without being aggregated because the silicone resins are highly hydrophobic, and that it is difficult to obtain a transparent resin because the resulting resin becomes opaque.